The Distance Between Us
by KittyKat12567
Summary: Kurama has to leave Japan but does not tell his beloved fire demon. Hiei gets ticked off, and sets off to find him. Not a one shot this time. Hiei and Kurama shonen ai. Not really a comedy either.Please read and review! Enjoy! X3
1. Farewell Japan

****

**KittyKat: Hi! This is another story that we are making, it's not a comedy actually but there are some funny bits!**

**Lily: Thank you to all our reviewers who reviewed our past stories.**

**Kurama: Yes, we all hope you enjoy this story.**

**Hiei: Not me...**

**Disclaimer: KittyKat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its charectors... **

**Lily: Hehe, Yea Kitty!**

**Disclaimer: Neither does Lily...**

**Lily:(gasp)**

**KittyKat: I thought we got rid of that guy.**

**Kurama: I guess we didn't.**

**Hiei: On with the story...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Kitsune?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

Hiei turned away. He knew Kurama was lying but could not get answers out of the fox. He just had to pretend he believed him.

Kurama wanted to tell Hiei but could not. He knew the fire demon would do anything in his power to stop him. Hiei was going to Makai and would not come back for a few weeks. The fox wished he could be there to greet him when the youkai returned but...

"Kurama"

"Yes?"

"It's weird that you don't bump into anything when you walk... Even though you're lost in thought..." Hiei said still walking.

"Oh" Kurama stopped. He needed to give Hiei an excuse.

"Well?" Hiei stopped, waiting for an explanation.

"Studies..." At least that was part of it.

"Hn"

Silence filled them as they reached their final destination. Kurama forced himself not to hug the little fire demon.

"Well, goodbye Hiei." Kurama's voice was weak, holding back the tears that were forming. He smiled.

"Kurama?"

"I will... see you again right?"

Kurama was going to cry but held back. He could not let Hiei know. He smiled softly at the demon.

"Of course..." He whispered.

Hiei stared at him; he could only hope that the fox was telling the truth. Slowly he walked away into the forest. His heart was aching but he did not know why. He ran know. Trying to escape the pain, but no matter how far he ran from Kurama the pain still stayed there.

Kurama fell to his knees; tears fell on the wet grass. The sun was rising and the birds were quiet today. A sharp pain struck him on the heart. More tears formed as the sun rose higher. He clutched his chest trying to ease the pain, but it would not go away. He stood up and wiped his eyes, he looked into the forest. He whispered softly.

"Goodbye Hiei..."

Hiei was near to the hole in Makai, the pain he was feeling was getting intense but he kept going.

"_Goodbye Hiei..."_

Hiei stopped and turned around, he heard Kurama. He touched his chest. The pain, he knew, was coming from his heart. He ran.

_**Later**_

Kurama was packing his belongings. As he picked up his bag he saw the picture of his comrades and him that they all took together after the demon tournament on the table. He picked it up and smiled. He placed the picture carefully in his bag. Before he left he wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"Suichi?"

"Yes mother, I'm in here."

His mother opened the door. She smiled at her son. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then I won't stop you.

He smiled at her; he then quickly grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" His mother looked at him worryingly.

"Yes mother." He was at the front entrance.

"What am I to do if your little friend comes?"

"Tell him I'm away"

"Okay. Take care Suichi!"

His mother waved at him as he left. He walked to the train station. On his way he met Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hello." He smiled at them.

They looked at him frowning.

"Are you really going?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You sure?" Kuwabara asked this time.

"What are you going to tell Hiei?" Yusuke knew the fire demon had feelings for Kurama.

"I'm not..."

"What!!" Yusuke shouted.

"I thought you guys were like best friends!" Kuwabara retorted.

"It's better... for him not to know." Kurama felt the aching pain in his heart.

"If you say so..." Yusuke said sadly.

"Please, don't tell him."

"What! Not tell him!?" Kuwabara was confused.

"Sure." Yusuke tried to smile.

"Thanks." Kurama felt bad keeping secrets from Hiei. The pain grew and grew but he managed to smile at his friends.

"Well, goodbye Kurama." Yusuke grinned.

"Yeah! Bye!" Kuwabara waved at the red head as he departed for the train.

"Wait, where is he going again?" Kuwabara asked still waving. Yusuke hit Kuwabara's head. "You dingdong! Remember! He's taking the train to the airport, then his flying off to study in America!"

_**Makai**_

Hiei arrived in Makai and met Mukuro for his assignment.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn"

"Is somebody bothering you?"

"No." Truth was his heart hurt.

"Okay, here is your assignment."

As she told him his assignment, he thought of Kurama, why was he not telling him the truth?

"Did you get all that Hiei?" Mukuro looked at him closely.

"Yes." He nodded. His heart ached and he felt weird. He wanted to tell her this but withdrew from saying anything. She stared at him for a while.

"It's him, isn't it?" She said calmly.

_Damn..._ Hiei cursed himself silently for letting his emotions show.

"You are worried about him." He was so easy to tell.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hiei lied.

"Very well."

She watched him as he turned and walked away from her. Mukuro knew that Hiei loved the fox; she saw it when she read his memories and always knew he was thinking about him. Kurama was the most important person in Hiei's life beside Yukina. It did not surprise her that Hiei had not told Kurama how he felt about him. Typical Hiei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 1**

**KittyKat: How was it? Good? Bad? I don't care! Just remember to drop a review.**

**Lily: I actually planned the whole thing on another computer, till chapter twelve.**

**KittyKat: Wait, if you expect me to update it all, no way! I wanna at least get five reviews before I update. Thank you.**

**Kurama: That's cruel...**

**Hiei: How about ten reviews?**

**Kurama: That's even worse! Don't be mean to the readers Hiei!**

**Hiei: Fine...**

**Lily: How come he always listens to you Kurama...?**

**Kurama: Well...**

**KittyKat: No fair!**

**Kurama: Now, now... calm down. Hiei has his reasons I'm sure.**

**KittyKat: Then why Hiei?**

**Hiei: ...**

**Lily: Please review!**

**KittyKat: Aww! That's so cute Hiei's blushing! Wait is that a good thing?**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!! (Starts dancing as usual)**

**KittyKat: STOP DANCING LILY!!!**


	2. The search begins

**KittyKat: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of The Distance between us!**

**Lily: Yup! We would like to say thank you to our fellow readers, you kept us going!**

**Disclaimer: Kitty and Lily both don't own anything.**

**KittyKat: Hey! Didn't we get rid of this guy?!**

**Kurama: Yes, but he came back, unfortunately.**

**Hiei: Who cares...?**

**KittyKat: I do! Hurry up kick him out! I gotta pay him five bucks per minute!**

**Lily: And that's a lot because...?**

**KittyKat: Well, this guy just stays here and does nothing and I have to pay him for that!**

**Kurama: We'll go broke if this random person continues to stay here!**

**Lily: Where's Hiei?**

**Kurama: Oh he said he needed a rest...**

**KittyKat: Hiei's sleeping in a situation like this!! Kurama, do something?**

**Kurama: Why me? I'm just a bystander.**

**Lily: We'll settle this later lets just get on with the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

Weeks pass as Hiei does his important assignment accordingly. Every now and then his mind wanders off.

_Kurama..._

He wanted to see Kurama badly and ask him why his heart ached. He did understand but the pain stayed.

"Well done Hiei." Mukuro smiled.

"Hn."

"You may go see him now..." She looked at the fire demon closely.

Hiei knew 'him' was referring to Kurama. Every time Mukuro mentioned Kurama she said 'him', 'he' or 'you're friend'. He did not say anything but nodded and disappeared into the trees.

She waved him off.

"May you finally tell him you're feeling and may he accept you..." She whispered gently but he heard.

He made his way towards the hole.

_**In Nigenkai**_

He had to see Kurama, his heart beat so fast that he was worried it might jump out off his chest.

He opened the window to Kurama's room and jumped in. His heart he felt had stop beating. The room was empty, not a soul. The cupboard was empty. The bed seemed untouched for weeks, and dust was forming on the brown bed lamp but no Kurama. No warm smile to greet him, no sweet voice to comfort him, he was gone. Hiei searched the room frantically for anything out of place. There was no sign of a struggle. That's when he caught site of a piece of paper on the desk. He picked it up and sat on Kurama's comfy mattress. He investigated the neat little paper in his hand. He then unfolded it.

_A note? From Kurama?! _

_**Hiei,**_

_**I can't tell you where I'm going because I am afraid that you will come looking for me. Please wait for me; I know it's a lot to ask from you. I'm not sure when I will be coming back but I will. That is a promise to you and I will not break it. Please... wait for me.**_

Hiei's emotions were mixed up inside him. He was sad but angry as well. In frustration he yelled.

"KURAMA YOU IDIOT!!! IT'S ME WHO'S SUPPOSED TO GO AWAY WITHOUT TELLLING!!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU??!! DON'T YOU KNOW I HATE WAITING??!! BAKA!! MY HEART ACHES AND I BLAME IT ON YOU FOR LEAVING!!! BAKA!!! WHY!!??

He flung himself on the bed and stayed there and (A/N: Maybe, I do not think he would so people can say he did) cried himself to sleep.

Shiori heard the commotion to and came to check on the bedroom to find Hiei sleeping deeply. She looked at him for a minute and then smiled sadly at the small boy. She pulled a small blanket over him.

_**Morning**_

Hiei woke up by a soft knock on the door.

"Hiei come down for breakfast."

He froze._ Shiori? What? Breakfast? I better go down..._

He got out of the bed. He liked Kurama's mattress, it smelt like him. He quietly went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiei! Good Morning! Sit down and have some toast." He liked the house and he liked Shiori. The warm feeling she inflicted on him was pleasant. _I guess it runs in the family... No wonder Kurama is..._ His heart ached.

He quickly grabbed the toast and stuffed it in his mouth. He took another one and shoved it all down.

"You must be hungry!" She smiled handing him some fresh milk. He nodded timidly and drank the milk in one gulp. He wiped his lips and looked at her.

"Thank you..." He looked down.

"You're welcome!"

Silence.

"Do you- he started. - Do you know..."

Shiori looked at him.

"Where K- Suichi is?"

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at her sad eyes.

"I can't say."

He stood up and hung his head.

"I see..." He did not want to be mad at this woman. "I must go now."

"Hiei, thank you."

He looked up to see a smiling face.

"I was lonely." She escorted him to the door.

He walked out of the door and as soon as she closed the door, he sped of into the trees.

_Who might know where Kurama is..._

He thought for a moment.

As he sped through the greeneries a name formed in his head.

_Yusuke._

_He leapt to the direction of Yusuke's house._

_Hiei was at the front of Yusuke and Keiko's small apartment. He was quite annoyed because he could not reach the doorbell._

"_It is better to go to the door and ring the doorbell Hiei; people don't use windows as a main entrance." Kurama said pointing to his doorbell. Hiei still used the window._

The pain in his heart grew.

He knocked on the door. _Doors are stupid, you have to knock loudly when you want them to hear but it hurts when you knock loudly... I wish I could just-_

The door opened. Yusuke smiled uneasily at his friend.

"Hello Hiei! Come in!

The house was pleasant and simple. Hiei was seated on the sofa opposite to where Yusuke was sitting.

"Keiko's not here so I thought we could watch a scary movie, or maybe eat lunch together or maybe I could call Kuwabara and we could all-"

"I have no intention of meeting that fool today..."

Yusuke was trying to avoid the question he knew Hiei was going to ask.

"I see... Iknow! How bout we-"

"Where's Kurama?"

Silence filled the two friends. Only the sound of Keiko's cute clock ticking could be heard.

"Answer me." Hiei said impatiently.

**End of Chapter 2**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**KittyKat: And that's the end of chapter 2! Like it? Hate it? I don't care but just remember to drop a review... Now guys, why are we standing around doing nothing?! I'll be the one who has to pay him and I'm running short on money!!**

**Lily: Please review!**

**KittyKat: Lily shut up and help me out here!**

**Kurama: Why did you two ladies hire him in the first place when we all can see that this man is a total delinquent?**

**KittyKat: Lily chose him...**

**Lily: Huh! Kitty, don't lie! You picked him!**

**KittyKat: Did not!**

**Lily: Did to!**

**Hiei: Idiots...**

**Kurama: Ah Hiei, you're back! How was you're sleep?**

**Hiei: fine... now, why are these to baka's making so much noise?**

**Kurama: Oh well we are trying to get rid of this guy, can you help us?**

**Hiei: And why should I?**

**Kurama: PLEEEAASEE HIIEEII!!! **

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! (Starts dancing as usual)**

**KittyKat: Hey Lily! Idiot! I was fighting with you!**

**Hiei: fine...**

**Kurama: Great! Since you're helping us out I guess I won't have to-**

**Hiei: Shut up Kurama...**

**Kurama: Hiei, you're so mean!**

**Lily: Bye!**

**KittyKat: Wait we're not finished yet! Shut up and stop moving!**


	3. The detective reveals

**KittyKat: Hiya everyone! Wassap! Sorry for the long wait! I have been extremely busy gathering money to pay for the dumb disclaimer guy and Lily didn't wanna help me so... sniff sniff Lily is so mean!**

**Lily: What do you mean I didn't help you! You don't pay me, that's why! I help you every time there is a crisis, which is all the time!**

**Kurama: Well, that's mainly because you two make a crisis by either doing something insane or saying something stupid.**

**Hiei: Because they are stupid.**

**Disclaimer guy who is so annoying: They don't own anything because I took everything! MUAHHAAHAAHAA! HAHAHA!**

**KittyKat: What?**

**Kurama: On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hiei stood up and walked up to his friend.

"Detective…" Hiei slowly drew his katana.

"…"

"You better tell me where the fox is…" He pointed the katana to Yusuke.

"Uhhh…" Yusuke sweat-dropped. "Hiei, there's no need to get all violent… Okay! Fine!!! I'll tell ya, I'll tell ya!!!

"Much better…" He drew back his katana and sat back on the sofa.

"Kurama's going to kill me for this…" Yusuke mumbled to himself imagining the outcome if he told Hiei.

After he tells me, I will find him and give him a good shouting… Stupid fox, telling everyone except me…

"Ok Hiei let me tell you what he told me." Yusuke cleared his throat.

"You know he is a student at a pretty good high school."

"Hn"

"Well they offered him a scholar-something…"

"Go on."

"Because he's extremely smart…"

"Your point is?"

Yusuke took a deep breath.

"HeaccepteditandnowheisstudyinginAmericaforIdunnohowmanyyearsbuthetoldmenotottellyoubecauseheknowsyouwillcomelookingforhim!" Yusuke sighed.

(He accepted it and now he is studying in America for I dunno how many years but he told me not to tell you because he knows you will come looking for him!)

"Hn" He had understood. Hiei stood up and went out the usual way.

"Wait! Hiei?!" Yusuke called for the demon but he already left.

America 

"Hello and welcome to America!" A girl with dark black hair stepped up to Kurama.

"Opps, sorry! Can you speak?" The girl blushed at her mistake.

"It is okay… I'm not very good but I will learn." He smiled.

"My name is Lillian Sanders! You?"

"Suichi Minamino."

"I'll be your tour guide and classmate!" She smiled.

"I see."

"I will also teach you proper English!" She pulled him.

"Oh, okay." He followed her. "Where are we going?"

"Next lesson is math! Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 3**

**Kurama: Hello dear readers. Kitty and Lily aren't here at the moment because they went off to chase that disclaimer guy with flaming torches and sticks. Well I hope they'll be okay.**

**Hiei: Not me. I hope they get really beaten up when they get back. Don't review. Don't read. Don't come back. Go home.**

**Kurama: Hiei! Don't be rude! Please review. Please read. Please come back and please don't go home.**

**Hiei: No...-**

**Kurama: Oh hush Hiei!**


	4. Hiei's on the move

**KittyKat: Yo! Hi! Here we have another chapter of The Distance Between us!**

**Kurama: Sorry for the delay. Kitty couldn't decide whether to upload two or three chapters.**

**KittyKat: Hehe. Well the problem was resolved wasn't it?**

**Lily: As you can read, this chapter is very dramatic. sniff sniff its soo sad.**

**KittyKat: Shut up Lily.**

**Lily: What? What did I do?**

**Hiei: Hn. Fools.**

**Kurama: Oh come on Hiei. They're women. You know how women are.**

**Lily: Hey!**

**KittyKat: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Kurama: (sweat drops) Heh... Just kidding...**

**Lily: Why you-**

**KittyKat: On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hiei sped through the trees

Where is America? 

He kept going.

Still no sign of America. He kept going. That's when he reached the ocean. Kurama told him a lot about the ocean.

"We went to the sea on our excursion."

"_Sea?"_

"You can say sea or ocean. It's a big amount of salt water."

"_Salt?"_

"_Yes, salt. Many countries are oversea like Australia, America, Europe and South East Asia."_

"_Hn."_

"_It's very beautiful too! I should take you there someday!"_

Hiei's heart ached.

Waves were crashing along the shores, just how Kurama described it.

He stared at the ocean for a while.

America is an oversea country so if I'm correct…Kurama is on the other side of the sea. I guess I'll try my luck. 

Hiei jumped into the ocean and swam, he did not know where to go or if he was going to make it. The only thing keeping him going was the hopes that he could see his fox again.

Kurama… I'm coming… 

Hours passed but Hiei did not give up.

America

"Are you getting this?"

"Yes."

"Okay! Hey your English is improving."

"I am a fast learner." He smiled at the girl.

"I'm no good in math!" She sat on the chair.

She was in his room where they were preparing for the first round of assessments tomorrow. Kurama's mind was not always focused in class. Yesterday, he got lectured because he _looked_ bored in class.

"Hey Suichi!"

He turned to the grinning girl.

"Yes Lillian?"

"I keep telling you to call me Lily!"

"I'd rather not."

"Huh… Anyway…" She went closer.

"Yes?" He looked uneasily at his friend.

"Like anyone?"

He started blushing.

"Lets continue studying shall we?"

"Awww." She opened her book and drooped on the chair.

He sighed. He was thinking about the person he wanted to see. The person he needed. The person he loved.

Hiei… Somewhere in the sea

Hiei kept swimming. He kept on going… And going… And going

This kept going for about six days.

Hiei was getting tired, it was getting dark and thunder and lightning filled the sky. The sea was turning violent and rain was pouring hard on Hiei. He tried his best not to go under for if he did. His journey would be over. Waves crashed over him pushing him down. He struggled to breath. Fatigue was taking over his body. He kept swimming and all of a sudden a big wave crashed over him and knocked him unconscious.

It's all over now… I won't be… able to see you… I'm sorry… Kurama… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter four**

**KittyKat: And that's all! How was it? Good? Bad? I don't care! Just please drop a review!**

**Lily: Hmph!**

**Kurama: Come on Lily, Kitty got over it. I was just kidding!**

**KittyKat: Yea Lily, you're so sensitive sometimes.**

**Lily: Am not.**

**KittyKat: Are too.**

**Lily: Am not.**

**KittyKat: Are too!**

**Lily: Am not!**

**KittyKat: Are too!!**

**Lily: Am not!!**

**Hiei: Hn. Childish.**

**Kurama: Indeed.**

**Lily and Kitty: What!**

**Kurama: Hehe. Hiei said it.**

**Hiei: What! Fox!**

**KittyKat: I'm gonna give you a **_**BIG **_**hug! (Starts hugging Hiei)**

**Hiei: LEMME GO!!!**

**Kurama: At least Lily didn't-**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! (Starts dancing)**

**Kurama: ...**


	5. Kurama's secret discovered

**KittyKat: Hiya! Were back again! Quite a quick update wasn't it? Well, we just want to satisfy our readers!**

**Kurama: Where's Lily?**

**KittyKat: Oh she's probably sulking somewhere. You know Lily, crybaby.**

**Hiei: All humans are like that.**

**Kurama: Ahem.**

**KittyKat: Hiei... you don't want me to hug you, do you?**

**Hiei: No**

**KittyKat: Good.**

**Kurama: Now on with the story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kurama was sitting in his room, a book in his hands. His assessments were over and in a week examination would commence. He was very busy but now he had some time to read instead of revising.

I will then write a letter to mother and then start to revise my English with Lillian… 

The piercing pain stabbed his heart. He clutched his chest; the pain was soo intense he felt as if his heart broke literally. His mind said study, make your mother proud but his heart told him something else.

Hiei, don't die please! 

He did not know why he thought of this. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he held them back. He looked at his desk and caught a glimpse of the tournament photo and lost control.

He let tears fall; he did not know why he was crying.

You're getting too soft Kurama! He shook himself mentally. Put yourself together! 

Kurama wiped the tears from his face and decided to start on that letter to his mother since his book needed to dry due to his tear droplets on the pages.

He took a pen and paper and started to write.

**Mother,**

**My studies are going well and I hope to excel in English.**

**I hope you are fine and taking care of yourself. I can't call you very much because it is very expensive.**

**I promise to call you once in every two weeks okay? I have a new friend and her name is Lillian Sanders.**

**She is very nice and is helping me a lot. **

**Have you seen Yusuke and Kuwabara? How are they? Tell them I send my regards.**

**Mother, if you see Hiei please tell him not to come looking for me.**

**If you don't see him it is okay, he has a tendency of disappearing and not coming back for a while.**

**Anyway mother, remember to be careful and I miss you very much. I'll try to be home as soon as I can.**

**Suichi**

As he finished a knock on the door came.

"Suichiiiiiiii? You there?"

"Yes, come in."

The girl opened the door and smiled.

"Hiya!"

"Hello Lillian."

"Watcha doing?"

She walked up to him and looked at the letter.

"Ooo." She looked closely. "Letter?"

He nodded.

"What does that word mean?"

"That word?" His heart ached.

"Yeah!"

"It's Hiei…" He breathed deeply. "It means… Flying Shadow…"

"Ohh! Sooo…. Is it… a name?" She saw the sadness in the redhead's eyes.

"Yes…" His heart felt like it was being stabbed.

"You're friend?"

Silence.

"He is…" He breathed deeply. "A good friend…" The red head clutched his chest gently. "A very good friend…" Kurama looked down.

Silence again.

"You…" Lillian looked at Kurama's sad and depressed eyes.

Kurama looked up. Tears were building up in his eyes.

I'm hopeless. I can't even hold myself back any longer. She will find out.

"Shuichi…" _She is about to…_

"You actually love this guy!?" _She found out…_

How could he deny it now? He, Kurama, loved the heartless, ruthless, cold, harsh fire demon, Hiei.

Kurama looked down again, then he started placing his letter in a envelope and putting a small blue stamp on it. He then turned to the gapping girl.

"I'm going to mail this if you don't mind…" He got up and went through the door and shut it behind him, leaving the stunned girl plenty of time to recover.

As he walked the only thing he was thinking about was why he was crying so?

I hope Hiei is okay… Somewhere

Hiei did not know where he was or if he was dead but he knew he couldn't move. He was wet and the smell of seawater filled his nostrils. His whole body ached badly and he wanted to sleep. Rest was all he wanted; he wished he could just die. He could not stand the pain, physically and mentally. He could feel himself slipping away and he was glad. Then he had a sudden flashback.

Sudden Flashback 

"Hiei! Why are you so eager to die?" Kurama shouted at him.

"I have nothing to live for…"

"Idiot!"

"Listen Kurama! When I die people will not care! They will go on with their lives and soon forget all about me! Heck, some people would be happy to see me on the floor!"

Kurama stayed silent for quite a long time. Hiei sighed.

"Listen Kurama, I'm a loner, a nobody. A ruthless killer, an imiko… That's all I am… No one will care if I die…"

Kurama was looking down but said something Hiei would never forget.

"How could you say that Hiei?" He whispered. "Many people would care if you died… did you think about them? Yusuke would care, Mukuro would care, Yukina would care…"

"_I_ would care."

**End of Sudden Flashback**

Hiei made a decision.

I'm not going to die today…I have to see him… I have to see Kurama! 

Hiei felt some energy coming back to him. He smiled, he would live another day after all but right now all he wanted to do was rest. He didn't care where he was, he just wanted to take a nap.

Little did he know that he was on a Japanese boat, which was coincidently sailing to AMERICA!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter five**

**KittyKat: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you all review! Please no flames!**

**Kurama: Yes. We would appreciate it.**

**KittyKat: We'll be sure to update really really soon, like maybe in a few minutes or something.**

**Kurama: Yes. Good no Lily.**

**KittyKat: I feel kind of lonely actually...**

**Kurama: Yea...**

**KittyKat: But at least we got each other... (Hugs Kurama)**

**Kurama: Ok... (Shudders) Please review..**

**Hiei: Yuck.**


	6. The spider web

**KittyKat: Hi... Were back with another chapter... It's been about a few hours without Lily... snifsnif I have no one to fight with...**

**Kurama: Yea...**

**KittyKat: Well on with the story... ****Kurama comfort me...**

**Kurama: Um...Ok**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"What is this boy doing on _my _ship?!"

"Captain, we found him unconscious in the middle of the rough sea. We had no choice, he was dying!"

"I see… Well, take him to an empty cabin and keep an eye on him if he wakes up."

"Aye Captain!"

The two-crew members picked him up gently and carried the demon into a small room. They then closed the door behind them and waited.

Hiei did not wake up for days due to his weak condition. When he woke up he was extremely thirsty and hungry. His cloak was gone and he felt wet and sweaty. He examined his room; it was quite small. He was lying on a hard small bed and had one small table next to it. The door was huge and had a window, he was angry because he did not know how to open these types of doors. (You know, the doors in the ships have big things to turn.)

He was stuck in this small little room.

Where the heck am I? 

Suddenly he heard a loud voice from behind the big door.

"You give him food!"

"No! You do it!"

"Why are you so afraid man!?"

"Because… Oh fine!"

Hiei heard noises coming from the door, he tried to reach for his katana but he could not find it. He did not know who these people were or what they were capable of. He froze as the door opened to reveal a young man in white. In his hands food and water.

"Hey little guy!"

"…" Hiei never liked humans, now he was disarmed and vulnerable. He felt weak and he hated that. He hated this human.

His attention was drawn to the food.

"Are you hungry?"

"…" Hiei said nothing but still eyed the food.

"Here!" He placed the food on the table and quickly left the room and shut the door.

Outside, the man was sweating.

"What a scary kid!"

"Great job!" The other patted the scared man's back. "Let's report to the captain!"

The two men walked off, leaving the small cabin.

As soon as he felt no one near, Hiei ate every scrape of food and drank every drop of water available. The contents of the plate disappeared quickly.

I feel some energy coming back to but I'm still weak…Damn.

That night Hiei spent rummaging around the cabin. Trying to find an exit. He was like a bird in a cage, helpless. He felt mad, really mad. As he was frantically searching for an escape route, he came across a spider's web. He remembered what Kurama said about spider's web.

"Hiei! Come look at this!" 

"_What?"_

_Kurama pointed to a little speck on the edge of his wall._

"_What is that?"_

"_It's a spider's web."_

"_Spider."_

"_Even if its web is torn, the spider would still fix it no matter what. We could all learn from it…"_

"…" _Hiei stared at it then turned to Kurama._

"_You're weird…" _

Hiei's heart ached badly now. He wanted to stop thinking about Kurama; he wished he could forget about him but he couldn't. He had to see his fox, before he went insane.

America 

Kurama was studying day and night for the first round of exams tomorrow. He was stressful and tired but went on revising for tomorrow's English examination.

I'm so tired… The book is getting blurry. I guess it's lights out for me… 

Kurama turned off his bed lamp and collapsed on the bed. Sleep engulfed him in a matter of seconds.

Kurama did not know where he was…

It was black…

He saw someone familiar…

It was Hiei…

Fear in his eyes…

Kurama tried to grab Hiei…

To hold him…

But something held him back…

He did not know what it was because he could not see it…

Kurama struggled…

Shadows surrounded the fire demon…

Hiei had gone…

Kurama screamed for Hiei to come back…

"Hiei!"

Kurama woke up, sweating and wide-eyed. His heart hurt and he groaned softly.

Bad…Dream… 

He tried to get back to sleep but his mind was worried and his heart was in pain.

_Hiei…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter six**

**KittyKat: Here we are. Finish...**

**Kurama: Yes. Please review.**

**Hiei: Hn. **

**KittyKat: No flames please.**

**Kurama: Yes. We wouldn't really like that...**

**KittyKat: Yes...**

**Kurama: Yes...**

**KittyKat: STUPID LILY!!!**


	7. Hearts Desire America!

**KittyKat: Hi... It's been days without Lily but it feels like it's been a century...**

**Hiei: I actually like it when Lily's not here. You look very depressed, it's fun to watch. **

**KittyKat: Why are you so mean?**

**Hiei: I'm Hiei, remember?**

**KittyKat: Oh yeah! Where's Kurama?**

**Hiei: He went somewhere...**

**KittyKat: No!!!!!! Every ones leaving me!**

**Hiei: Oh brother...**

------------------------------------------------------

Everyday Kurama got more preoccupied with Hiei. The dream he had was disturbing and worse was, it kept coming back. He was now in class thinking about Hiei.

"Suichi?" The teacher called him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you spell the word hieroglyphics?"

"Yes." He went up to the board and wrote it down.

"Very good Suichi." The teacher smiled. The girls clapped and cheered while the boys groaned.

"You may go now Suichi." Kurama nodded and walked back to his seat. The girls watched him walk quietly to his seat.

Kurama sat down.

"Psssst…" Kurama turned to where Lily was sitting.

"We need to talk later." She whispered.

"Lillian!" The teacher frowned.

"Yes teach.!" She stood up quickly.

"Will you tell me the spelling of lackadaisical?"

"I'll try teach…" She walked of to the board and held the chalk in her hand.

"Let's see it has an L…"

Kurama chuckled, but soon his mind wandered off to his dearly beloved fire demon.

I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid… Somewhere at sea 

_Boy… that was stupid, jumping into the ocean…_

Hiei was sitting on the bed, in the cabin. He was now realizing how foolish he had been. The crew came in and came out but did not want to talk to them. All they did was give him food and water. Then they would leave. He never spoke to them, but if they got to close he growled.

He then decided he would have to talk to their leader and force them to do what he wanted. He also had to find his katana. His strength was returning but he was still not strong enough to fight off a low-class demon.

The man in white arrived with Hiei's food.

"Hello!"

"Hn."

"Oh My Lord you said something!"

"Of course I did you fool…"

The man saw hatred in the boy's eyes and backed away slightly.

"I actually thought you'd sound younger…"

"I need to speak to you're leader…"

"Oh… You mean Captain?" The man grew calmer.

"What ever you call him…"

"Ok!" The man sped out of the room, leaving the door open.

Due to curiosity, Hiei pushed open the door wider. The door was heavy but he managed to open it as much as he could. It was a small gap but he could squeeze through.

Yes I'm out. Filthy this place is. 

The corridor he was in smelt of rotten fish and salt water. It also smelt of dead rats and sweat… and ningens…

Hiei hated this place. He wanted to get out. Hiei did not sense anyone's presence and so searched for his katana and cloak. He found them on one of the crates, neat and dry.

At least humans know how to dry clothes.

He put on his cloak and grabbed his katana. He walked up the stairs slowly, cautious of his surroundings. The sea was smooth and no one was on deck except the young man in white that gave him food.

"Oh!" He backed away. "It's you again…"

"Take me to the man who drives this filthy device!"

"Hehe…" The man tried to smile. "Ok… Follow me…"

Hiei followed the man to an upper deck and soon they reached the captains log. The man knocked on the door.

"Captain! The boy is here."

The man opened the door and Hiei stepped in.

"Hello young hitchhiker!"

Hiei did not say anything.

Hitchhiker? 

May I assist you in your journey to your yearned destination?"

Huh? This guys nuts… 

"To the place where your heart desires?"

_Heart?_ Hiei thought a moment.

"America."

"Aye America! Our destination is set!"

Hiei sweat dropped. _He is nuts…_

America 

Kurama's first rounds of exams were over; he still had many more coming. He groaned. He was waiting for Lillian to arrive.

Kurama decided to call his mother.

He dialed her number.

"Hello."

"Hello mother."

"Hello Suichi! How are you?" 

"I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine son!" 

"That's good to know."

They started exchanging news.

"Mother?"

"Yes Suichi?" 

"Have you seen Hiei?" Kurama's heart ached.

"I'm sorry… I haven't seen him…" 

"Its okay mother…"

"Well take good care son!" 

"Goodbye…"

He put the phone down and sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Lillian opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hi!"

He smiled at her as she came and sat down on his bed.

"Sooo..." She grinned.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more… About this Hiei…"

"…"

"I'm sorry…" She blushed slightly. "It must be personal…"

"No…" He smiled. "I'll tell you all I can.

Kurama told the girl of how Hiei looked like and how he acted. He liked telling her about Hiei. It made him feel very relaxed.

"Wow…" The girl stared wide-eyed. Then she smiled. "You two are so close!"

He smiled at her.

"Thank you Lillian… I feel much better talking to you…"

"Welcome! Now let's get to that English!"

He nodded.

The two friends continued studying but of course everyone knows whom Kurama's thinking about!

--------------------------------------------------------

**KittyKat: It's me. I'm all alone. Every one left me... Help! I'm lonely (fall on the floor) Please review...**


	8. The meeting of carol

**KittyKat: hey ya'll! What's up? Haven't been uploading my stories in ages! Soo sorry! I've been really busy! Well, here's chapter eight (finally)!**

**Kurama: We are all very sorry to keep you all waiting! Our apologies.**

**Lily: Well, SOMEONES been very lazy!**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**KittyKat: HEY!!! I was very busy, for your information!**

**Lily: Yeah right! Doing nothing all day!**

**KittyKat: I had writers block!**

**Lily: Writers bl0ck my foot! WE already planned the whole story out! It's impossible for you to have writers block you ding bat!**

**KittyKat: Why I oughta...!**

**Kurama: Ehehehe, on with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 8**

Three days have past and Hiei was getting sick of waiting, he hated waiting.

How long does it take to reach this America? I should have just drowned… 

He looked at all the crewmen doing their duties. He still hated them; they were the ones who made him feel so helpless and weak. For him, they were just tools that helped him, nothing more.

He walked back to his cabin. Hiei's strength was returning and he tried to use his Jagan to locate Kurama. It seemed that Kurama has put up some sort of barrier so that Hiei would not trace him.

Damn! Stupid fox… 

Hiei's heart ached. The only thing he could do was wait, and he disliked that.

He sat in his cabin and tried to sleep, his mind was not at ease. He didn't know where Kurama was, he couldn't sense the fox's energy either, and it made him worried. He closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

Hiei awoke at the sound of a loud horn. Someone was shouting through a megaphone, which echoed through the ship.

"WE HAVE LANDED!!! LAND HO!"

Hiei got up quickly, ran out of his cabin, through the corridor and up on deck. The sun shined brightly and he squinted. He saw a beach up ahead, along with a huge port. Thousands of ships around it and seagulls flew above. The sea was smooth and clear. The air smelt salty and unfamiliar.

"We're in Coos Bay." A voice from behind him said but he did not turn around. "You'll have to walk from here because we can't take you any further."

Hiei had no idea where Kurama was (Just to inform you that Kurama is in South of Dakota in a little town called Valentine. You check an atlas to find out how far they are from each other.) But he knew America was big. He could tell.

He turned around to the man he first met. He stared at him for a moment.

"I spared your life." Hiei said coldly. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I know that." The man in white tried to smile. "Do you have transport home?"

Hiei shook his head.

"Our ship's going to leave America in a week. I doubt you will come by then."

"Hn."

The ship arrived. Men tied the ship to a little hook on the wooden port. They then placed a long bridge so that people could walk onto the port. Hiei was about to leave but was stopped by the man in white.

"What is it, human?" Hiei said with no emotion.

"My name is Hideki Manohana! I didn't catch your name!"

"My name is not important." Hiei tried to leave the deck but Hideki was resistant. "I want to know your name!"

"…Hiei." He then pushed the man away and jumped off deck. He landed on the port and walked into the crowds.

Hideki smiled. He knew the boy was looking for some body he loved.

Hiei hated people who could tell what a person was thinking about someone just by looking at them.

They annoyed him. Two of such were Mukuro and that ningen.

Kurama better not be dead…I need to beat him for putting me in this kind of situation… 

He looked around. People were carrying huge amounts of rubbish (luggage actually…)

Ships came and went, bringing people in and away. It was breezy but the sun was shining.

He didn't quite care. He just had to find Kurama.

Where the hell is Kurama? 

There were signs but he couldn't read them (Hello! We're in America!) He had no route to where Kurama was.

They were people all around but they were speaking in some weird language (English.)

He walked around trying to find an exit from the wooden floorboards. That's when he saw trees and a town. Roads and cars, shops and people just like in Japan but something was different. People were talking in a different foreign language. How could he find Kurama now? Hiei secretly used his jagan to learn the language.

It took a lot of his energy but he had learned the English vocabulary.

Sadly he did not know what simple words meant.

Hamburgers? Mc Donald's? What the hell? 

"Are you lost?"

He turned to see a little girl holding a cone with chocolate ice cream

"Are you lost?" The girl repeated. She spoke in English but he understood.

Hiei said nothing but stared at the cone.

"You want this?" The girl pointed to her ice cream.

Hiei's stomach rumbled as the girl gave him her food.

He took it and looked at it suspiciously. He then bit into it. The cold ball stung his mouth. He swallowed it. It turned into liquid in his mouth and it was sweet.

I did not know they sold sweet snow in America… He remembered the time when Kurama first introduced him to sweet snow. "Kurama! Feed me…" Kurama laughed playfully. "Hiei… What do you mean by that?" Hiei blushed slightly. "I don't mean that you fool! I'm hungry!" Kurama laughed again. "Come into the kitchen then, I've got a treat for you." "What about that woman?" 

"She's out." Kurama exited his bedroom and Hiei followed him into the kitchen.

Hiei sat down and watched the fox. He was cheerful and always smiling. It felt comforting to be near him. His aura was warm and calm. Hiei watched the fox in curiosity as he rummaged through the top shelves. Kurama placed a bowl on the kitchen table; he then went to the refrigerator and took out a box. He took a spoon from the cabinet and opened the icy box. Kurama then took a spoonful of what looked liked snow and dropped it in the bowl.

"There!" Kurama placed the bowl in front of the fire youkai

"…" Hiei looked at the 'snow'.

"Don't worry! It's sweet. Try it!" With that Kurama took a spoon and plunged it into the white 'snow' and popped it into the fire demon's mouth.

Hiei swallowed it amazed. It was sweet but looked like snow.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked eagerly.

"Sweet snow…" Hiei ate more.

"Huh?"

"Its sweet snow…" Hiei finished the whole bowl.

"Actually it's… Never mind… I'm glad you like it." Kurama smiled.

"More…"

Hiei ate slowly, heart aching. Once he finished the ice cream. He ate the cone too. He then looked at the girl.

"Th…Thank… You…" Speaking English was hard.

"Welcome! I'm Carol! You?"

"Hiei…"

"Hi!"

"…"

"Where do you live?"

"Japan…"

"Wow! My family lives in California! I am heading for Dakota!"

"Dakota?"

"Yup!" Carol sat on the bench beside him. "My sister studies in Dakota so I going to visit her as a surprise! I'm taking a bus there alone! Actually I was supposed to come with my mom; she even bought herself a ticket! But…" The girls' legs swung back and forth as she spoke. "She got ill… Soo I'm going alone…"

Hiei knew this was his only hope to find Kurama.

"Do… You still… Have the ticket?"

"Oh you mean mothers?" The girl took two small pieces of paper from her red backpack. She waved it in the air. "Yup…"

Hiei looked at the bus tickets curiously. Were these the key to finding Kurama?

The girl's blue eyes widened. "Do you want to come with me?"

He was planning on stealing the tickets but he did not know how to use the tickets or where to find the bus. The girl was his only chance.

He nodded.

The girl smiled widely and started jumping around with excitement. "Yay!" She repeated as she jumped around. Her long golden plates shined in the sun.

Hiei sweatdropped. What did I put myself into?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 8**

**KittyKat: COME HERE YOU!! LET ME AT HER!!**

**Kurama holds the crazy girl tight.**

**Kurama: Kitty! Don't get crazy! Ignore her! Lily, stop that!**

**Lily stops to look at Kurama, then continues what she's doing, showing faces at Kitty.**

**KittyKat: LILY I HATE YOU!!!**

**Hiei: Idiots.**

**Kurama: Hiei! ****Help me! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Hiei: no.**

**Lily starts dancing while she still shows faces at Kitty.**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! TO ME! NOT THE IDIOT KITTY!**

**KittyKat: ARGH! LET ME AT HER!!!**


	9. The Bus

**Lily: Hi!**

**Kurama: Where'd you put Kitty?**

**Lily: In the hospital.**

**Kurama: I see...**

**Hiei: Finally...**

**Lily: Yup...**

**Kurama: ...**

**Lily: Yeah...**

**Hiei: ...**

**Lily: On with the story...**

**- - - -**­ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carol pulled Hiei's hand and ran. Hiei followed her not knowing where to go. When she got tired, she sat and panted like a dog. Hiei waited. The sweating girl looked up.

"You haven't broken a sweat!" She said catching her breath.

"Hn." Hiei looked around. People were looking at him and the girl. The alley they were in was dark and unwelcoming. Hiei readied his katana. The bouncy girl stood up and looked around. She smiled.

"Its through this alley!" She pointed to the exit to the alley. She then started skipping.

"Huh?" He was confused. In a dark and unsafe alley this girl was skipping and acting all happy.

A gang of big men started surrounding them. Laughing menacingly the biggest and ugliest man stepped up.

"Hey kids… It's not safe to be alone."

"I know!" Carol replied calmly.

"Well… We was wondering if you could loan us some cash." The ugly, big man smirked menacingly and Hiei growled.

"Sorry I cant!" She smiled sweetly. "Come on Hiei!" She pulled his hand and was proceeding to the exit. The men surrounded them again.

"Now I'm getting sick of you!" The man's was red with anger.

"Oh I'm sorry." Carol apologized politely. "I should leave since you don't like me." She tried to leave again.

The man shouted in frustration. "Get those brats!"

The gang tried to grab Carol and Hiei. They all fell to the ground, dead. Hiei had killed them in a blink of an eye. The demon then crept up slowly behind the ugly man who was still shocked and afraid.

Hiei smirked. "All your men are dead. What are you to do now?"

The man turned around and bent down on his knees. "Please! Don't kill me!"

"A person who tries to act tough, picking on weaklings… But as soon as he is defeated begs on his knees…." Hiei glared at the big wimp. "You disgust me…"

He then plunged the sword into Mr. Ugly's chest. A pool of blood formed. The alley was full of bodies but there was no sign of Carol.

_Damn. Must have scared her off…_

He hid his sword and exited the alley. He scanned the area for the little blonde girl with long golden plates and pink ribbons. He found her on a bench. When she saw him, she smiled.

"I was waiting for you!"

"…"

"Come on the bus station is over here!" She pulled on his hand as if nothing happened.

He nodded and followed her.

They were on the bus, seated together.

"It will take a pretty long time…" Carol looked out the window. "So I reckon you ought to sleep."

Hiei looked out the window too.

There was so much to see. Cars of different sizes passed by, shops with weird names like KFC and Pizza Hut (Hiei did not know what they meant.), and beautiful trees and greenery unlike any he had seen before.

Kurama… 

He was thinking about him again. He tried to stop but could not.

"Hiei! You stepped on a daffodil!" 

"_So?" Hiei looked at the crushed flower._

_Kurama bent down and looked at it. He then glared at Hiei._

"_You should know how I feel Hiei…" Kurama said softly._

Hiei saw that he had hurt the fox. He looked away. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again…" 

_He turned back to see a smiling red head. "Gotcha!"_

"_Huh?" The fire demon looked at the daffodil. It was back to normal._

"_Heh." I just wanted to hear you say that!" Kurama chuckled._

"_Damn fox…"_

"_But if you do step on another one…" Kurama looked away. "I'll get you for real…"_

Hiei's heart ached badly. Carol could see his pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Hiei looked away.

"If you say so…" Carol looked out the window.

Hiei fell asleep. Heart aching. Thinking about Kurama.

Dakota 

"I still can't believe they gave you a flat screen TV!" Lillian looked at the black TV with awe.

Kurama smirked. "Don't forget the stereo…"

"And the laptop…" She groaned and sat on his green bed. "They even upgraded you to a bigger room!"

The exams were over and they had a mid term break. But in a month they had another round of assessments coming. Kurama was seated on his new blue armchair and Lillian on his bed opposite the flat screen TV.

"What did they give you?" Kurama asked out of curiosity.

" A playstation and a bigger room…" Lily smirked. "But not as big as this!"

If you did well in an exam, they would give you gifts as a present. Kurama got top scores and got a lot of stuff of course!

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kurama threw the remote to her.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks Suichi!" She turned it on. It was BBC. "Hey Suichi take a look at this!"

_Gang members in the port of Coos Bay were massacred yesterday._ The lady on the news reported. _The gang was wanted for killing 21 young girls. Police could find no witnesses, fingerprints or suspects involved in the crime. Could this be the work of a cereal killer?_

Lily changed the channel. "Scary…" She shuddered. "What if a person like that came here?"

"I would not want to get on his bad side…" Kurama said slowly.

"Me too…" Lily flopped on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Reading…" Kurama was reading but not paying attention on what was on the page. His mind was on the news.

Could it have been? No… Impossible… 

Boy was he wrong…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Lily: Ok...**

**Kurama: That's it...**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Lily: Please review...**

**Kurama: Yes...**


	10. Japanese Vietnamese Chinese!

**Lily: Another chappie...**

**Kurama: Yes...**

**Lily: (coughs)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hiei did not know how long he had been asleep. The girls yelling awaked him.

"BREAKFAST!!!!"

He opened one eyelid to see a very happy and bubbly Carol. She smiled and pointed at his food. He never had seen such food!

What the hell is this? 

It was a strip of red meat and yellow bits of egg. Puzzled he stared at the girl who was eating the food on her plate. Gobbling and munching every scrape of her meal as if the world was going to end in a matter of seconds. She then wiped her face and smiled at him.

"Why aren't you eating your bacon and eggs?"

Hiei looked at the reddish piece of meat. _Bacon?_

"Its really good!" She took her fork and picked up the piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth.

He swallowed it quickly. It tasted like meat. He then ate his eggs.

"How do you like it?" The girl asked politely.

"I thinks its…" Hiei searched for words to use. "Quite delicious…"

"Glad you like it!" She then caught site of a sign outside.

"Lookie Hiei!" She pointed to the sign. "Only 1098km left!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Hiei sweatdropped. _How long is that?_

Dakota 

"Guess what I've brought for you!"

"Hm." Kurama lifted his head from his book. Lillian was holding a reddish pink plastic bag.

"Chinese food!" She placed it on his desk.

"And this is for?"

"Eating duh!"

Kurama sweatdropped. "You know what I mean Lillian…"

"I just thought you needed something that reminded you of home!" She sat on the bed. "I know how much you miss home!"

Kurama sweatdropped again. "But I'm not Chinese… I'm Japanese!"

"Chinese… Japanese… Their about the same…"

"No… They're totally different!"

"Oh _fine_!" She snatched the plastic bag and walked out the door. Slamming it shut.

"Kurama shook his head in dismay. "Lily, Lily, Lily…" He then continued to read.

Few minutes later she came back, this time with a yellow plastic bag.

"Vietnamese!" She placed on the desk and smiled with pride.

Kurama smacked his head. "Lillian… Understand that that is also very different to Japanese…"

"All these 'nese' are confusing!" She took the plastic bag and again slammed the door behind her. Kurama chuckled.

I wonder if she has any transport… 

Half an hour had gone and finally she came back. Perspiration dripped from her face and she was breathing heavily. She placed a white bag on the table.

"I searched the whole of China town... walking…" She stopped to catch her breath. "So there's your Japanese stuff…" She fell on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Curse you Japanese restaurants…" She mumbled under her breath.

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you Lillian… I appreciate it." He then started eating the rice ball that was neatly wrapped. As he ate he had a flashback of a very special occasion…

After the defeat of Sensui, they had a grand meal at the dojo where Genkai lived. Kurama had persuaded Hiei to come…

"Why should I fox?" Hiei said angrily.

"Because everyone going to celebrate!" Kurama had said.

"That doesn't have to include me…"

"Of course it does… And you're coming…" Kurama said casually packing up some rice balls.

"How can you be so sure?" Said Hiei glaring at the red head. "I could just slip away right now so as you may never find me…"

"And if that happens…" Kurama returned the glare. "I will chase you to the end of the earth and bring you to the dojo…" He smiled. " So why don't we do it the easy way. You will accompany to the party with your own will."

"Not with my own will… You're forcing me to…" Hiei said annoyingly.

"Well you will look like you have your own will won't you?" Kurama gave him a sly smile.

"You arrogant son of a…"

"I'd rather call myself challenging don't you think?" Kurama finished packing his rice balls.

Hiei sighed. "I give up…"

"Good."

When they had arrived only Genkai, Yukina and Yusuke were there.

"Hey man!" Yusuke grinned. "You're late!"

"Actually were early Yusuke the party doesn't start till six." Kurama placed the packed rice balls on the table next to the instant noodle cups that Yusuke had brought.

"Really? My watch says 8…" Yusuke stared glumly at his worn out watch.

"Yusuke…That watch is ancient of course it's going to malfunction…"

"It works just fine thank you very much…" Yusuke grunted. He was very fond of his watch.

Kurama just smiled and then looked at Hiei and Yukina.

They were having a polite conversation, exchanging news about this and that. Although they looked similar no one would have guessed that they were siblings.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden shout from outside.

"Yukina!!!!!!!!!!!"

The door slid open and there was the rest of the group was there. They all came in, bustling and jostling. Kurama watched them in silence as they placed their share of the food on the table. He then offered to help them set the table. Everything was set and everyone started arguing on who should open the first packet. No one noticed the fire demon slip away. All except Kurama…

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Oh okay foxy boy!"

He then exited the dojo to see Hiei standing outside looking at the stars.

"Why don't you join us Hiei?" He asked softly.

"It's too noisy…" Hiei said still staring at the dazzling wonders of light in the sky.

"It's Yukina… Isn't it?" Kurama asked sadly.

"Hn."

Hiei loved Yukina. But he did not want to tell her who he was. For fear of rejection and disgust. He was afraid Yukina would not accept him. Kurama knew all this but he wished he didn't.

At that moment Kurama wanted to hold Hiei. To protect him with his life and to heal his wounds but he held back. He walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Come Hiei… It's getting cold."

"I don't care… It doesn't affect me…" Hiei looked down.

"Well I care and it does affect me…" Kurama smiled.

"Hn."

When they were back. The food was prepared and so were the drinks. They were all seated except Yukina who was smiling sweetly.

"Where were you? Come eat!" She tugged gently on Hiei's hand.

Kurama could see Hiei stiffen at the small gesture. He nodded and they both were escorted to their seats. They all ate and drank tons of food. Yusuke and Kuwabara were exchanging remarks (which caused a fight) and Kurama was happily chatting with Yukina and Botan. The night went by quickly and soon it was time to bid farewell to their fellow comrades. Hiei was the first one out the door. Kurama followed him.

"Wait Hiei!" Kurama had caught up with the demon.

"Hn. What now fox?" Hiei said in annoyance.

"Thank you…"

Silence engulfed the two as they walked towards Kurama's house.

"For what?" Hiei broke the silence.

Kurama smiled. "For being there… I appreciate it…"

"Hn."

As the house drew nearer Hiei again broke the silence.

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"Never ever take me to parties again…" Hiei glared at him. "Ever…"

Kurama groaned. His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. He looked at his bed. Lillian was still panting but she heard him groan. She sat up and stared at him.

"You okay?"

"Yes…" He assured her. "I'm fine…" He looked at the remaining rice ball in its packet. He gave it to her.

"Really?" She said happily.

He nodded.

"Thanks!" She gobbled it up. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow!" She stood up and smiled at him.

"Goodbye…" He watched her exit the door.

He got up and locked the door so as not to be disturbed. He then took a shower and changed into his nightclothes. He laid on his bed, tired. He felt so cold although he had not turned the AC on. His heart ached badly and he was very restless. He couldn't sleep although he wanted too. All he could think about was Hiei…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Lily: End of chapter...**


	11. Mom calls!

**KittyKat: Hey ya'll! I'm back, where did I go again??**

**Lily: Dunno, but you're back!**

**Hiei: Darn.**

**Kurama: Hiei, don't be rude. Welcome back KittyKat.**

**Lily: Yup. I was getting lonely without anyone to insult that wouldn't kill me...**

**KittyKat: Well... I'm back. Yea, I know, you missed me??**

**Kurama: Yeah.**

**Lily: A bit...**

**Hiei: No.**

**KittyKat: You never miss anyone! What if Kurama went away, would you miss him?**

**Hiei: ...**

**Lily: Of course he-**

**Hiei: No.**

**Kurama: What! You wouldn't? Ouch! That hurts Hiei...**

**Lily: He's just saying that... Review!**

**KittyKat: But the story hasn't even star-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It had been a week since they boarded the bus. Hiei yawned slightly. It had been a very tiring day. When the bus stopped for an occasional rest, Carol had gone missing and Hiei had to search everywhere for her. When he found her she was having a chat with a 41-year-old man by the name of Willy.

He looked at the snoozing girl beside him and sighed. _What a brat…_

He stared at her. Was this what it felt like to have a sister? He wondered…

A loud voice broke his trail of thoughts.

"We are arriving at Dakota in 15 minutes! Passengers get ready to leave the bus!" A voice boomed from a black box.

The noise was enough to wake Carol up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "We're here!

She started packing. Her blanket, paper and colors. She had drawn Hiei the other day. "You wouldn't mind me keeping it, would you?"

"Not at all…"

"Yay!" She stuffed it in her rucksack.

The bus soon came to a stop and the passengers exited, including Hiei and the girl. It was dark and all the passengers were greeted with friendly hugs and kisses by their relatives except them. Soon the bus left and the crowd of people went in cars and motorbikes and drove off, leaving the two alone.

"I guess you're going your own way now…" The girl said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes. But will you be okay?" Hiei asked eagerly, he didn't want her getting hurt.

"No, I'll be fine! We're already in Valentine! My sister lives here and I've got the address!" She showed him a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"Really? Sure!" She giggled in delight.

Side by side they walked to their final destination together. It was only five minutes away. When they arrived at the big building, she said. "This is where she studies and behind it is where their dormitory is!" She ran into the building and Hiei followed. They soon ran up the flight of stairs to the fourth floor, where they stopped at a brown door with the number 1-99-4. She stopped to catch her breath. She then smiled. "Here we are!"

Hiei looked at the girl. He was getting fond of her company but it was time to leave her. He turned without saying anything and walked to the exit.

"Hiei!"

He turned to look at the smiling girl. "Do you have a sister?"

He nodded slowly. She giggled.

"I bet she's the luckiest girl in the whole wide world! Having a brother like you!"

Hiei smiled then walked down the stairs unaware of the girl's silent teardrop.

She knocked on the door and waited.

Kurama's room 

Kurama was reading a book while Lillian was looking through his answered math paper. "Wow! You're so smart!"

"Don't need to compliment me…" Kurama sweatdropped.

"No really you're-" The girl was interrupted by her caller ring tone. She took out her mobile and answered. "Mom!"

Kurama watched the girl's happiness turn into sudden horror. "What? You fainted? Are you okay? You can't find her? I'll try to be there!" She put her phone in her pocket and turned to Kurama. "My mom fainted on the boat she was on."

"Oh my, is she okay?"

"Yes she's in the hospital and treated for a high fever in Coos Bay but that's not the problem."

"What happened?"

"My sister's missing."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! (Starts dancing)**

**KittyKat: But the story hasn't even end-**

**End of chapter 11...**


	12. Kurama's found

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know! She disappeared with the bus tickets!"

"Oh my…"

"I gotta go! See you!" She closed the door behind her and Kurama could hear her running down the steps to her room. Then she screamed. Kurama raced down the steps to see her sobbing on a little blonde girl.

"You had me worried Carol."

"Oh I'm sorry sister. Please don't cry." The little girl smiled at her older sibling. "I came to see you as I promised!"

"Yes! You did." She wiped her tears and laughed. She looked at Kurama and stood up abruptly. "Suichi! Hi!" She blushed a bit "You saw that… Hehe."

Kurama chuckled then looked at the bubbly girl. "Hello, I'm Suichi Minamino."

"I'm Carol Sanders!" The girl giggled sheepishly.

"Where are you from Carol?"

"California, just like Lily!" She laughed playfully. "Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Really? My friend is from Japan!" She clapped her hands delightfully.

"Well, that's nice." He smiled sweetly.

"Come inside Carol. Why don't you come in too Suichi" Lillian opened the door for the two.

"I'd be glad to…"Kurama nodded and walked in with the happy girl.

"Let me make my famous smoothies for this special occasion!" She walked into the kitchen leaving her two guests sitting on the sofa.

"So how did you get here, all by yourself?"

"No, I got here with help! My friend from Japan accompanied me!"

"Well, where is this friend of yours?"

"He left to look for someone… He's really nice you know? He helped me from some scary people! He's like my big brother!"

"Well what does he look like?"

"I have a picture!" She rummaged through her backpack and gave him a crumpled piece of paper. He looked at it carefully.

No. It can't be… 

It was a scribbled drawing of a boy with jagged black hair with a spiky white star near his forehead. He was wearing a white bandana and a white scarf. He had red eyes and seemed to be wearing a black cloak.

"His name is Hiei, doesn't he look cool?"

"Where is he?" Kurama said getting up.

"He walked down the stairs that's all I know." The girl watched the red head run to the door and down the fleet of steps.

Lillian came back with chocolate smoothies and stared at the empty space in the sofa. "Where'd Suichi go?"

"He went to find Hiei."

"Hiei?" She nearly dropped the tray. "Hiei's here?"

"Yup, he helped me come here."

"Really?" The black haired girl smiled to herself. "What a coincidence!"

"Why?"

Lillian shook her head. "Forget about it."

**Downstairs**

Kurama looked around the grounds of the University. No sign of the fire youkai.

"HIEI!" He yelled but no answer came.

He scanned the upper building windows but Hiei was not there. He ran through the deserted road. A street lamp blinked repeatedly and a cat could be seen but there was still no sign of Hiei. Kurama's heart hurt badly. He just had to find Hiei. He searched the quiet neighborhood when he heard a great crash. He followed the noise. A tree had fallen by the doing of a sword. Kurama looked around but Hiei was not there. He fell on his knees; he had missed the chance to talk to Hiei. What if Hiei left the town?

"Hiei… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Kurama looked down in dismay

"Do you think it's that easy to forgive?"

Kurama quickly turned around to see the demon resting on a tree.

"Hiei…" Kurama stared at him. His heart was beating at a speedy pace.

"Kurama…" Hiei cracked his knuckles. "You know how much crap I've gone through…. Just to find you here… studying…" The angry fire demon started walking towards Kurama.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Now Hiei… Can't we settle things in a peaceful way? We'll wake up the neighbors…"

"I don't care. You're going down fox!" Hiei charged for Kurama.

Oh shit… 

Kurama had to dodge punches and kicks throughout the night before Hiei finally succumbed to sleep.

Kurama's room 

Hiei woke up from a very peaceful sleep to see Kurama sitting beside him.

"Good afternoon. You tired yourself out last night."

"What?" Hiei looked around. He seemed to be lying on a bed in some unfamiliar room but this room felt comfortable to be in. He stared at the fox for a while. He had a blue bruise on his cheek.

"You beat me good last night." Kurama chuckled. "But I saw the condition of your body. You suffered a lot these past weeks…"

Hiei blushed brightly. _He saw what?_

Kurama suddenly held Hiei in a tight hug. At first Hiei did not realize it but when he did, he stiffened.

"I'm so glad you're okay Hiei." Kurama could feel Hiei's shoulder's relax. "I promise I will never leave you again…" He whispered in the demons ear.

That day his heart ached no more, neither did Hiei's. They had both found each other and that was all that mattered right now…


	13. That's the End! Sob

**KittyKat: Hello and this is the epilogue of the Distance Between Us!**

**Lily: And this time we have a good excuse for taking so long!**

**KittyKat: We didn't know we hadn't finished it!**

**Lily: Isn't Kitty dumb?**

**KittyKat: Hey! I was the one who reminded you, moron!**

**Lily: After what, like, twenty years?**

**KittyKat: (gasp) you over exaggerated!!**

**Lily: Yea, a gazillion times!!**

**KittyKat: Huh! How dare you!**

**Kurama: There they go again…**

**Hiei: I hope they kill each other…**

**Kurama: (sweat drop) on with the story…**

**--**

"So you're leaving?" Lillian said sadly.

"Yes, I am."

"Is Hiei going with you?" Carol asked eagerly.

Yes, he is."

"Well tell him I said goodbye!"

"I will." Kurama looked at his good friend. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now Suichi, for now…"

"Yes. You're right." He bowed. "Thank you for teaching me English Lillian and thank you Carol for bringing Hiei safely here…"

"No biggy!" The little girl grinned proudly.

"Well goodbye." He walked of to the grounds.

"Bye!" They both said in union.

Kurama slowlywalked out of the campus. There, outside, was the waiting Hiei, "Are you ready to go home?" The red head asked.

"Very…"

Kurama chuckled.

"We're not going by boat are we?" Hiei remembered the filthy ship in which he arrived in America.

"No, no Hiei. We're going by airplane." Kurama explained as they walked to the nearest bus stop.

"Airplane?"

"Well," Kurama stopped and placed his bag on the public seat next to the bus stop, "It flies."

"Flies, in the air?" Hiei looked up in astonishment.

Kurama laughed. "Yes, it does." The bus arrived and they got on. The bus arrived at the airport and they got off.

"Won't it fall?" Hiei stared at the window and watched the huge aircrafts taking off. Kurama came back with the tickets he had pre- ordered online.

"No, of course not!"

Very soon they were on the plane in their seats. It was different from the salty boat; it felt safe, and warm, especially when Kurama was there…

Hiei thought of all the people he had met, the people who had helped him find his way to Kurama. He silently thanked them for what they did, even if they were annoying.

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"I think I will tell Yukina…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What made you have a sudden change of heart?"

"Hn. I could tell you everything, but they all point to you in the end anyway."

Kurama laughed. "Good one!"

"It's not a joke…"

Kurama smiled at his fire demon… Yes, his… "Hiei, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You didn't." Hiei smirked, "But I figured it out anyway…"

"Yes, you have an excellent deduction." He stroked the demons black hair as he kissed him softly on the cheek.

They were together and that was all that mattered…

END

**KittyKat: AND THAT'S THE END! ******** sobsobsob I'm soo sad that it has ended… and that we took soo long to post it! x**

**Lily: Yeah, now it's the end of your everlasting talk!**

**KittyKat: (Gasp) U did it again!! :O**

**Kurama: Sweatdrops)Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this fic. Our apologies, that this last chapter took soo long. Thank you for waiting, and hope you enjoyed this last chapter!**

**Hiei: Hn. Finally…**

**Lily: Please review.**

**KittyKat: Hiei, I bet you're gonna miss us a lot!**

**Hiei: No.**

**Kurama: Really Hiei?**

**Hiei: …**

**KittyKat: But don't worry Hiei! There's always next story! Hehe.**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!! (Starts dancing like crazy, a tribute to the last chapter… sobs)**

**KittyKat: LILY FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP DANCING!!**

**Hiei: (draws out katana) …**


End file.
